Stephanie has 8 nectarines for every 16 apples. Write the ratio of nectarines to apples as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $8:16$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $8 \text{ to } 16$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{8}{16}=\dfrac{1}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{2}$ is the ratio of nectarines to apples written as a simplified fraction.